ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Comet Enhanced Agni Kai
|image= |conflict=The War |date=Summer, 100 ASC |place=Fire Nation Capital |result=Prince Zuko victorious |side1=*Prince Zuko * Katara |side2=*Princess Azula |forces1=*Comet enhanced Firebending * Waterbending |forces2=*Comet enhanced Firebending |casual1=*Zuko is severely injured |casual2=*Azula loses her sanity }} The Comet Enhanced Agni Kai was a highly destructive Agni Kai between Prince Zuko, Katara and Princess Azula. It dealt significant fire damage to surrounding areas. The majority of the battle was between Zuko and Azula, but Katara intervened after Zuko was shot by lightning, and unable to continue fighting. The battle was politically significant, as the two challengers were fighting over the right to the position of Fire Lord. It was vital that Princess Azula be defeated, as she was a major threat to the world's balance. This Agni Kai coincided with the Liberation of Ba Sing Se and the Battle in Wulong Forest. The battle was strategically important, as Zuko and Katara were able to defeat Princess Azula and gain control of the Fire Nation in concurrence with Aang's defeat of Ozai. Also notable were the attitudes displayed by its combatants. Azula had been known to be calm, precise, and deadly. Zuko had been known to have a short temper. This final battle demonstrated how recent events had affected the two, because Azula finally lost her sanity and Zuko managed to gain the upper hand because he was calm and focused. History Zuko and Azula had a long history of enmity. Zuko was unhappy that Ozai deeply favored Azula over him; likewise, Azula was upset that Ursa, their mother, deeply favored Zuko. This childhood competition expanded into extreme distrust and even hatred. They also both have been the first in line to the throne. Prior to the arrival of Sozin's Comet, Prince Zuko, along with his allies from Team Avatar, met with his Uncle Iroh outside Ba Sing Se, where Iroh was preparing to lead the Order of the White Lotus in its mission to liberate the city. Iroh stated that Zuko had to claim his rightful title as Fire Lord, as Ozai and Azula were not fit to hold such a vital position. Iroh himself did not see himself as fit to rule, despite being the legitimate heir prior to Ozai's ascension; he reasoned that the world would see it as a power struggle between two brothers, instead of the world returning to a peaceful state. Zuko had to accept the role in order to ensure peace between the four nations. However, Azula would not give up her throne without a fight. Zuko agreed to face her in one last battle, with Katara to help him. Zuko and Katara immediately departed to the Fire Nation Capital to carry out their mission. Agni Kai The Agni Kai occurred on the night of the arrival of Sozin's Comet, which returned to the Earth every 100 years and greatly enhanced the Firebending prowess of every Firebender across the globe. Zuko and Katara arrived at the Capital City some time after the comet appeared in the skies, and just as the Fire Sages were about to crown Azula Fire Lord. Zuko stated that he would become Fire Lord, not her. Amused, Azula challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai, the showdown "that was always meant to be". Zuko accepted, much to Katara's shock. Zuko stated that he didn't want Katara to fight when the battle started, since he could sense that Azula, following the betrayal of her friends Mai and Ty Lee, was mentally deteriorating. In his own words, "There's something off about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping". He reasoned that this would weaken her prowess, allowing Zuko to fight her evenly without the risk of Katara getting hurt. Katara consented and stayed clear of the courtyard. Zuko and Azula took their respective positions on both sides of the coronation square, and fired enormous fire blasts against each other while utilizing the power of the comet. Despite her apparent weakness, Azula fought viciously and launched repeated attacks against her brother with blue fire. However, Zuko's Firebending had greatly improved despite his expertise with only red and orange flames, and he deflected many attacks while launching a few of his own. As Azula's sanity continued to crumble, she became easily exhausted, and her attacks became less effective. She also displayed evident fear of her brother's attacks, as his Firebending had improved remarkably. Azula attempted to encircle Zuko while riding fire jets while Zuko tried in vain to hit her. Zuko then unleashed a fiery spin kick that knocked Azula down, unraveling her even more. He then taunted her for not using lightning out of fear that he would redirect it. Furious, Azula generated a dangerous amount of lightning and prepared for a lightning strike, while Zuko got into a defensive position. Unfortunately, Azula noticed that Katara was in the area and vulnerable, and instead shot lightning at her. Frozen with shock and horror, Katara watched as the lightning approached, forcing Zuko to intervene. Fearing for her life, he jumped into the lightning's path and absorbed the full force of the blast. He was only successful in redirecting some of the energy while the rest electrocuted his body, badly injuring him. Azula then focused her attention on Katara. Katara Intervenes With Zuko out of action, Katara was forced to face a crazed and violent Azula alone, but was badly outmatched when Azula deprived her of any source of water. Katara took cover while Azula taunted the duo, and searched desperately for water. Azula used her ability in propelling herself with fire to chase Katara around the arena, intent on killing her. Finally, Katara found a storm drain filled with water, as well as a set of chains, and came up with a plan to defeat Azula. Azula then cornered her and prepared for a final strike. Katara tricked Azula into standing above the drain, and just as Azula prepared to strike Katara down with supposedly another blast of lightning, Katara pulled up the water and froze herself and Azula in ice. Defenseless, Azula watched helplessly as Katara liquefied the ice around her and chained Azula's hands together. She then chained her to the storm drain and liquefied the ice. She tightened the chains to ensure Azula couldn't escape, effectively disarming her. Katara then rushed to Zuko's side and healed his wound, and was relieved to see that he was okay. He thanked her for saving his life, but Katara said she should have been the one thanking him. When Azula saw Zuko stand up alive, she finally descended in to insanity. Azula screamed and started breathing fire in every direction, struggling to break herself free. She then knocked herself onto her side and sobbed uncontrollably. Zuko and Katara watched with shock as Azula lost control of her emotions. Finally, Azula lost the will to struggle and continued crying to herself. Aftermath Azula's defeat coincided with Phoenix King Ozai's defeat at the hands of Avatar Aang and the liberation of Ba Sing Se. These victories effectively resulted in the defeat of the Fire Nation and the liberation of all conquered territories. A few days later, Zuko ascended to the throne as Fire Lord and declared the war over, vowing to restore peace to the world and aiding in worldwide reconstruction. Zuko's final victory ensured the stability of the world and an end to all hostilities. Azula lost her claim to the throne as a result of the battle, and on Zuko's orders, was transferred to a mental health facility on a nearby island where she is currently supervised around the clock. It is unknown if she will ever regain her sanity or if she will ever reconcile with her brother. Appearances * Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into The Inferno * Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang Notes * The title of the instrumental music track which plays during this battle is called "Last Agni Kai". The music during this fight was made more prominent than the SFX for dramatic effect. Categorie:The War